Modern businesses are utilizing expert system to manage schedules, reduce costs, and improve products and services, and/or the like. Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of an expert system according to the conventional art is shown. As depicted in FIG. 1, the expert system comprises a rules engine and a database of knowledge. The expert system is utilized to control the plurality of processes that comprise a project, product or the like. A rules engine of the expert system applies a knowledge base, contained in the database, according to a set of rules.
Conventional art expert systems are problematic in that the best-known processes are static. Currently, expert systems allow a user to modify the organization of knowledge. However, if the user is able to modify the organization of knowledge, the expert system is unable to provide for the collection of operating parameters during execution of the project, process or the like. Alternatively, if the system is able to collect operating parameters then the user cannot modify the organization of the knowledge.